Shine
by webbyshadow
Summary: 'The best things in life are always unexpected.' How will the team react to the possible pregnancy of one of their own?  Eric/ Calleigh Romance, Horatio/Calleigh Friendship


**Shine**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from CSI: Miami – I'm borrowing them for the greater good of the fanfic world.

**Pairing: **Eric/Calleigh, Horatio/Calleigh friendship

**Tag: **'The best things in life are always unexpected'

**Author's Note**: This is my first Hiphuggers story, so bear with me! With all the hype around Emily and her pregnancy (isn't Pippa beautiful?), I decided a fanfic based on the topic was in order. However, since the world isn't perfect, and TPTB haven't gotten Calleigh and Horatio together yet, I though it would be a bit out of place if I made them have a baby together. But not to fear DuCaine shippers! There will be _**plenty**_ of Horatio/Calleigh interaction =) Enjoy!

* * *

Calleigh wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she exited the bathroom stall. Walking over to the sink she lent against the marble counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pasty white skin and glazed over eyes confirmed her suspicions – she looked like crap.

This was the third time this week she had been sick, and she was getting fed up of it. She refused to take the day off, despite Eric's protests after waking up to the sound of her retching earlier that morning, and brushed off any form of concern her colleges made about her not so perky appearance.

She didn't understand why people were making such a fuss. She was perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong.

'_You just keep telling yourself that Calleigh Duquesne', _the nagging voice in her head told her '_One day all that denial is gonna come back and bite you in the ass'_

'There's nothing wrong'

'_Yeah everything's peachy! There's nothing strange about arguing with yourself in the middle of a bathroom'_

'Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. There's no reason why anything should be wrong!'

'_You know what's wrong'_

'No, I don't know what's wrong, because there is nothing **to be** wrong!'

'_You're LATE'_

'Yeah, late to go meet Horatio' she said as she walked out the bathroom to find him, ignoring the horrible feeling of dread that continued to grow.

xxx

'You sure you're up for this?' Horatio eyed her with concern as he pulled to a stop outside the crime scene.

'I'm _fine_ Horatio' she turned and looked at him 'If I didn't think I could do it, I would tell you.'

He graced her with a faint smile and a quiet 'okay', before she turned and exited the hummer. Walking over to where the crime scene tape hung, she took a deep breath, before ducking under it and started processing.

xxx

Everything was going smoothly until suddenly out of nowhere, the perps returned to the scene and fired upon Horatio and Calleigh.

'This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, shots fired at 1765 Coronation Road. I need backup immediately!' Horatio shouted into his phone as they both ducked behind the Hummer and drew their guns.

'_You can't!'_

Calleigh froze. '_What if you are pregnant? You can't just go running into a gunfight! What about the baby?_'

'Calleigh?' Horatio shouted as he continued to shoot back at the truck that had now stopped in front of them. Never once had his ballistics expert frozen and this defiantly wasn't the time to get insecure. 'Calleigh?'

Calleigh drew back from the hummer's hood and sunk against the side. She couldn't risk it. Horatio knew what he was doing and back up was coming. They'd be fine. Everything was fine.

'Calleigh what's wrong?" he kept making furious glances back and forth between the shooter and the shocked woman on the ground 'Are you hit? Calleigh?'

'I….I can't' she whispered to the ground 'Horatio I cant'

'What?'

Turning to look up at him 'I think I'm pregnant'

He stopped shooting for a second and stared at her, his mind contemplating what she just told him. But the wind of a bullet passing against his ear put him back into action and started firing again.

'Stay there. Do NOT move Calleigh' he growled.

'Wasn't planning to…'

xxx

Calleigh leaned back against the front seat of the hummer, eyes closed, legs dangling out of the door. Patrol had made an appearance not long after Horatio had called for back up and they were able to take down the shooters.

'_Brilliant Calleigh, just brilliant. Just freeze up during the middle of shootout'_

'_She was protecting the baby!'_

'_She doesn't even know if she's pregnant yet! She could have gotten herself killed! Or worse, Horatio.'_

'Great, now I've got two voices in my head' she muttered and opened her eyes as she heard quiet footsteps approaching.

'So' Horatio began 'You… you think you're pregnant?'

'Maybe, yeah. I haven't taken a test yet, but…you know…' Calleigh said quietly 'Horatio I'm so sorry for what just happened. I shouldn't have froze, it was completely unprofessional of me to just leave you on your own and…'

'Calleigh, Calleigh ' Horatio said, reaching out to her and placing a gentle hand on her arm, 'its fine, okay? You didn't plan this, we didn't know we were going to be fired on. You were just being a good mother'

'I don't even know if I'm pregnant Horatio. I could have just put your life in danger for nothing', she said exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair.

'Well then, why don't we go find out?'

He made sure her legs were inside the car before shutting the door and going to the driver's seat.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.'

xxx

Half an hour later, Horatio and Calleigh pulled up to Jackson Memorial Hospital. He got out of the car and went around the other side to open Calleigh's door.

'Horatio…'

'Trust me, Calleigh. Everything will be fine.' Placing a hand on her lower back, he guided her into the medial centre.

'I'm looking for Dr. Robynne Aster.' Horatio told the receptionist once they were at the maternity ward. 'I was wondering if it would be possible to see her?'

'By the looks of her schedule, she should be free at the moment. Why don't you go take a seat in the waiting room and I'll page her' the young blond replied with a smile.

'Thank you', hand still on her back, Horatio led Calleigh over to the empty seats.

'How do you know the Doctor?' Calleigh asked as she observed the room. Children were playing with toys on the far side of the room, while pregnant women read magazines or dazed into space, waiting for their appointments.

'When Marisol and I were trying for a baby, we came to her' Horatio said quietly, not wanting to live in the past but feeling the need to explain 'She's a brilliant doctor, and lovely woman. She'll help you, no matter what happens.'

Calleigh placed a hand over his and squeezed it gently, causing him to look up. He smiled when he saw face and the silent thank you in her eyes.

'Horatio?'

A mid-30s woman with brown wavy hair walked towards where the two were sitting. Horatio got up and embraced the Doctor.

'Robynne, its great to see you again'

'You too Horatio, although to be honest, this is definitely a surprise,' Robynne chuckled 'What's going on?'

'Robynne I'd like you to meet Calleigh Duquesne' Horatio said as Calleigh stood up and shook the other woman's outstretched hand 'We were wondering if you could possibly fit her in for an appointment?'

'Sure, no problem! I just had a cancellation so it works out nicely' she said kindly to Calleigh, 'Although this does mean I wont get my desperately needed cup of coffee, Horatio' she quipped with a grin.

He chuckled and got the hint 'I'll go get you one now. Go with Robynne, Calleigh. I'll be right here when you get back.'

After flashing a small smile to Horatio, Calleigh turned and followed the Doctor down the corridor.

'Now, where can I get coffee…'

xxx

Twenty minutes later, Calleigh emerged from Doctor Aster's room. Horatio watched as they spoke briefly, before Robynne turned and walked down the hall, and Calleigh towards him. He stood up as she got closer, easily detecting the nervous look on her face.

'So…'

She broke into a wide smile, 'I'm pregnant.'

For the first time in forever Calleigh thought, Horatio Caine gave a full-toothed grin and laughed. He moved forward and took her into a hug.

'Congratulations sweetheart.'

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue? I know there wasn't very much Eric/Calleigh in this chapter, but I promise to all the Hiphugger fans there will be in the future!

Please review if you have time!


End file.
